Eu Canto
Eu Canto '''o é uma música de "A Cantoria". É cantada por vários residentes de Elmore (Chuveiro, Nicole, Sr. Robinson, Gary, Mendigo, Larry, Sra. Jötunheim, Hector, Senhorita Símio, e ratos). Letra em Português 1ª Parte : Nublado será Mas você deixa os problemas pra lá Quando cantaaa! : Hã? '''Chuveiro: Tristeza, talvez, Mas vai superar outra vez Porque cantaaa! Ei, você nunca bate? : Está alto demais, Você sabe acabar com a paz Quando cantaaa! : Aah! Mal-dormida você está Com o pé esquerdo não deve acordar! Deixe quem cantaaa— ugh! Da parede me arrancou Mas ainda pra cima eu estou Porque eu caaaaaantoo! : Minha esposa não quer me ver E os vizinhos vão me enloquecer Mas eu cantooo— oof! : Mal-pago e cansado Meu cabelo está esbranquiçado Mas eu cantooo! : Um pássaro me roubou Os sapatos, descalço eu estou E ainda cantooo! Ei! : Meu quinto madrugadão Minha mente está igual um bambu Mas eu cantooo! : Minha cara é um desgrenho Trinta anos ainda não tenho E ainda cantooo! : Só vejo o espaço Aviões batem por onde eu passo Mas eu cantooo! : Alunos todos chatos E a escola infestada de ratos E ainda cantooo! Hmm? Aah! : Minha vida é sem sorte Tenho cento e setenta filhotes E ainda cantooo! 2ª Parte : Yuck! Esgoto e escassez : E a gente não come há um mês : Mas cantamos! : Aqui não tem ninguém : Boa reputação que não tem Então vamos! 3ª Parte : Sou claustrofóbico, estou sem ar Bastava mandar eu parar Mas eu canto 4ª Parte : Vão me descartar Mas meu dia não vai se estragar Pois eu canto! Ah, oh! Agora estou só E não vejo um futuro melhor Mas eu canto! Letra em Inglês 1ª Parte : The day might be gray But you can chase all your troubles away When you're singing! So things may seem blue, But what does that matter to you When you're singing! Hey, don't you ever knock? : You're too loud, keep it down, Or you'll wake everybody in town With your singing! : Aww! You look rough and half dead Did you get out the wrong side of bed? Let's keep singing— aah! I've been ripped from the wall But it feels like no trouble at all 'Cause I'm singing! : My wife hates my guts And my neighbors are driving me nuts But I'm singing— oof! : I'm tired, underpaid My hair prematurely grayed But I'm singing! : A bird stole my shoes I thought I had nothing to lose Still I'm singing! Hey! : My fifth all-night shift My mind is startling to bamboo But I'm singing! : My face looks a state Though I've only just turned twenty-eight Still I'm singing! : My head's up in space I've got aeroplanes stuck in my face But I'm singing! : These kids are all brats And the school is infested with rats Still I'm singing! Hmm? Aah! : My life's on the skids Got a hundred seventy kids Still I'm singing! 2ª Parte : Yuck! These sewers are a maze : And we haven't eaten in days : But we're singing! : Let's try here, there's no queues : That's because it's had awful reviews Let's keep looking! 3ª Parte : I'm claustrophobic, I can't breathe She could've just asked me to leave But I'm singing! 4ª Parte : Cast off, thrown away But I won't let it ruin my day 'Cause I'm singing! Ah, oh! I'm cold and alone And I fear that I'm not going home But I'm singing! Curiosidades *Essa é a primeira música onde Nicole não é dublada por Priscila Amorim, e a primeira vez em toda a série onde ela não dubla Nicole (exceto em cenas onde a voz dela engrossa). Erros *Os ratos dizem que não tem ninguém no restaurante, mas de fato, há sim pessoas nele. Se não houvesse ninguém, Diretor Brown não estaria lá para cantar. en:I'm Singing fr:Je veux chanter Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas da 5ªTemporada